Princesa Ruiva
by Gabrielle Cebaretti
Summary: Estaria o cafajeste, tirano e arrogante Potter, apaixonado pela CDF Evans? Ele alegava que sim. Mas eu o desafiei a convencer-me de tal. Seria melhor esperar sentada.
1. Capítulo Um

Não costumava dormir demais. Meu cabelo nunca ultrapassara meu ombro. Minha pele sempre fora um pouco pálida, mas nada que espantasse alguém. Meus sapatos ficavam guardados em meu armário e eu nunca havia perdido nenhum. Mas poderia considerar-me uma princesa, ao menos pela descrição dos contos de fada. Vejamos: irmã malvada, magia por todos os lados... ao menos minha mãe não era má.

Apanhei-me novamente filosofando sobre contos de fada. O motivo, eu não sabia. Talvez tenha sido inspirada por um livro surrado que achei, repleto de contos. Ou por causa da festa à fantasia que ocorreria em Hogwarts na próxima semana. A fantasia de princesa não saía de minha cabeça.

O Salão Principal, onde eu me encontrava no momento, nunca ficava vazio. Enquanto eu devaneava, Emmeline e Marlene, minhas companheiras de dormitório e melhores amigas desde o primeiro ano, fofocavam. Era o que fazíamos por aqui. No café, fofocávamos sobre a noite; no almoço, sobre as primeiras aulas; e no jantar sobre a tarde. Deste modo, todos ficavam muito bem informados sobre tudo o que ocorria. Então, sabiam da paixonite de James Potter por mim. Eu não acreditava nela, é claro. O cafajeste, tirano e arrogante do Potter, apaixonado pela CDF Evans?

Remus me confirmara que a paixão de Potter era verídica, mas mesmo analisando o bom histórico de Lupin, apenas não poderia ser verdade. Minhas amigas também viviam aconselhando-me a dar uma chance à ele. Ele não parava de me encarar durante as aulas, diziam, entre outras baboseiras que inventavam apenas para eu me juntar ao grupo de casais que formavam. Remus e Emmeline, apaixonados e melosos, e Marlene e Sirius, um pouco antropófagos.

Como eu havia dito, o Salão Principal nunca ficava vazio, então, como era de se esperar, alguém interrompera minhas divagações.

- Lírio – James me encarava, sentado na minha frente à mesa, os olhos castanhos brilhando.

- O que foi? – perguntei, ríspida.

- Sabe como é, - ele falou, um pouco sem jeito – amanhã todos vamos à Hogsmeade, e...

- Não – o cortei.

- Mas, Lily...

- Para você é Evans, Potter! – falei, levantando-me e andando rapidamente em direção à grande porta do Salão. Queria livrar-me daqueles olhos de cachorro abandonado a encarar-me.

Fazia anos que ele me convidava para sair regularmente. E eu sempre recusava. Eu poderia sentir pena dele... se ele não fosse James Potter e não pudesse consolar-se no colo de qualquer garota em toda Hogwarts.

No dia seguinte eu iria a Hogsmeade para lutar com dezenas de garotas desesperadas por sapatos e vestidos. E ainda teria que aturar James me fitando com esperança enquanto nossos amigos davam uns amassos.

Mal posso esperar! – exclamei, com ironia, falando comigo mesma.

Um garoto da Lufa-Lufa me olhou com espanto.


	2. Capítulo Dois

Costumava ter sonhos estranhos, mas não tanto quanto o desta noite. Um príncipe cavalgava em minha direção. Ao chegar perto o suficiente para que eu pudesse distinguir seu rosto, senti um peso cair em minha cabeça. Abri meus olhos, espantada, e me deparei com Emmeline, com uma almofada nas mãos. Eu desejava apenas um dia acordar espontaneamente, mas neste dormitório isso realmente não era possível. O ser loiro que no momento em questão se encontrava trancado no banheiro passando todas as maquilagens existentes neste ainda fez questão de gritar bem alto em meu ouvido: - Acorde! Não quero deixar o Remus esperando. – Então, como a boa amiga que sou, esfreguei meus olhos e me sentei na cama, esperando apenas poder usar o guarda-roupa. Mas não foi possível, visto que Marlene McKinnon estava enfiada neste – no meu guarda-roupa – procurando alguma blusa que combinasse com sua saia curta.

- Jogue alguma roupa para mim, Marlene – pedi, ainda bastante sonolenta.

Ela jogou um short jeans curtíssimo e uma blusa verde-limão com uma estampa meio psycho.

- Primeiro, o que eu faço com um cinto? – perguntei, olhando o short com espanto. Aquilo realmente estava no meu guarda-roupa? – Segundo, essas cores estão queimando meus olhos!

- Não reclame, Lily! – Marlene berrou, jogando uma calça jeans que caiu exatamente em minha cabeça. Ao menos aliviou meus olhos.

Minutos depois, o que não passou de segundos para mim, pois eu havia tirado um pequeno cochilo, minhas duas amigas discutiam sobre quem usaria o secador. Aproveitei a brecha e engatinhei até o banheiro, fechando a porta lentamente atrás de mim. Mas o máximo que pude fazer foi passar um batom, já que Emmeline havia gritado meu nome. Tema Emmeline quando Lupin a estiver esperando – foi a lição que aprendi algum tempo atrás. Não me recordo muito bem das conseqüências, visto que apago com muita facilidade os momentos desagradáveis de minha mente; mas envolvia corante forte para poções e cabelos ruivos.

Marlene resmungava algo, ainda sobre o assunto do secador, enquanto descíamos as escadas. Mas após avistar Sirius ela esqueceu-se completamente de tudo o que acontecera na manhã – e no resto do ano.

Estávamos no auge do inverno e eu trajava um casacão por cima da blusa psycho. O sexteto feliz caminhava pela pequena estradinha que levava à Hogsmeade. Eu segurava meus punhos para não socar Potter, que repetira pela quarta vez:

- Está muito frio, eu realmente não me importo em esquentar-te um pouco.

Ao encará-lo, e perceber seu sorriso malicioso, um espasmo de raiva percorreu meu corpo.

- Nem que eu estivesse de biquíni, Potter! – exclamei, controlando minha voz pela raiva excessiva.

O olhar dele repentinamente ficou vago, o que me fez deduzir que ele estava a imaginar-me de biquíni. Dei um tapa em sua cabeça e, quando ele me encarou, lhe lancei um olhar reprovador.

Potter era um caso perdido.

Então chegamos ao doce ambiente do Três Vassouras. Tão quente e confortável. Eu não me importaria de passar o ano letivo inteiro sentada em uma daquelas cadeiras de madeira. Potter estava a pegar algumas cervejas para nós. Mas se demorava muito, o que era estranho. Passei meu olhar pelo pub, procurando-o. Encontrei-o perto do balcão, conversando animadamente com Rosmerta. Flertando descaradamente com ela. E ela ainda parecia dar corda à ele.

Balancei minha cabeça negativamente.

- Que olhar é esse, Lily? – Marlene me trouxe à tona. Bem que eu havia percebido o ambiente mais silencioso. O irritante barulho de desentupidor de pia à meu lado cessara.

- Como? – perguntei, em um lento reflexo.

- Perguntei que olhar é esse – ela sorria maliciosamente. Se bem que Marlene via malícia em todos os lugares. Não se admira que namorasse Sirius. – Por acaso está com ciúmes de James com Rosmerta?

- Francamente, Marlene! Eu, com ciúmes daquele ser acéfalo? – perguntei, visivelmente ofendida. Ao menos eu não fora a única a reparar no tão explícito flerte.

- É o que parece – ela me olhava de forma engraçada, a qual eu não conseguiria descrever. Pouco depois soltou uma gargalhada. – Está toda corada!

- C... corada? – gaguejei, passando as mãos pelas bochechas quentes.

E, como costumava ser, o inconveniente Potter voltou à mesa. Mas que momento propício! Eu e minhas faces coradas, com o casal antropófago do ano a rir de mim.

- O que perdi? – Potter perguntou, desarrumando os cabelos com a mão.

- Seu Lírio estava morrendo de ciúmes de você com Rosmerta – ele falou entre risadas.

- Sério? – Potter se dirigiu à mim. Parecia realmente estar considerando a asneira que Sirius falara.

- Deixe-me pensar por um momento... – Espero que ele tenha percebido a ironia em minha voz, por Merlin! – não?

- Ela ficou toda corada – entregou Sirius.

- Sabe que meu coração é apenas seu, Lírio – ele completou a frase jogando um beijo em minha direção. Peguei-o no ar e esmaguei-o em minha mão, lançando um olhar mortífero a Potter.

- Estou indo para a Trapobelo – anunciei, levantando-me da cadeira. Preferia o inverno glacial do lado de fora a passar mais algum tempo com Potter.

- Mas acabei de trazer as bebidas – reclamou Potter.

- Perdi completamente a sede – disse, acenando para os demais e retirando-me do estabelecimento.

Cheguei à loja, após andar por um belo caminho de gelo. Estava lotada, como eu previa. Consegui alguns momentos de paz, até os casaizinhos chegarem na loja. Marlene me arrastou para todo o canto que pôde. – Esta calça está muito larga? – perguntou. – E este sapato? Ah, não gostei da cor! – ela tagarelava, sem ao menos deixar-me responder. Quando finalmente me largou, para que eu pudesse escolher minha fantasia, Emmeline me puxou.

- Lily, esta saia está muito curta? – perguntou. Fitei a saia. Curtíssima. Não tinha mais que 15 centímetros.

- Se seu namorado aprovar, Emme – falei simplesmente.

Saí me espremendo por entre pessoas até chegar à uma sessão de vestidos com aparência antiga. Avistei um bastante bonito. Era longo, na cor ouro claro, liso e possuía um trançado nas costas.

- Marlene! – berrei.

- O que foi, escandalosa? – ela perguntou, a menos de um metro.

- Ah, você estava aqui – Dei uma risada.

- É, meus tímpanos agradecem.

Mostrei o vestido a ela.

- O que acha?

- Um pouco clássico – ela disse, examinando o vestido nas mãos – Mas ficaria lindo em você.

Peguei o vestido de suas mãos e fiquei segurando-o. Marlene olhava uns sapatos à esquerda.

- Já pagou por sua fantasia, ou melhor, lingerie? – perguntei com deboche.

- Ainda não achei um sapato – ela falou com uma careta.

- Não quero nem ver você e Sirius nessa festa.

Ela sorriu maliciosamente.

Então virei minha cabeça e encarei a multidão de pessoas às minhas costas. Eu precisava passar por elas para chegar ao caixa. Respirei fundo e dei início à minha jornada. Andei alguns metros, esquivando-me das pessoas no caminho, pisando em alguns pés e, quando estava bastante perto do meu destino, uma criatura – mais conhecido como Potter – entrou em meu caminho.

- Com licença? – pedi, em uma fingida educação.

- Terá que pagar o pedágio – O sorriso torto estampava seu rosto.

- Saia, Potter – falei, empurrando-o para o lado.

- Ficará me devendo, Lily.

- Evans! – berrei.

Após pagar por meu vestido, fiquei a esperá-los dentro da loja; mas como cada vez mais estava sendo espremida por pessoas, decidi sair. Então fui para o frio invernal do lado de fora; mas estava sendo congelada. Decidi-me a ir logo para o castelo, sozinha. Talvez eles pudessem até aproveitar mais sem a amiga solteirona careta.

Andava com tranqüilidade pela neve, sozinha pelo caminho, quando ouvi passos apressados atrás de mim. Me virei rapidamente, tateando minha varinha no bolso do casaco. Era apenas Potter. Voltei a caminhar, um pouco mais apressada, torcendo para que ele não conseguisse alcançar-me. Mas ele alcançou, claro.

- Evans – chamou ele.

- Oi – respondi, seca.

- Está com frio?

Olhei automaticamente para o chão coberto de neve aonde pisávamos e me perguntei como eu não estaria com frio. Que tipo de pergunta era essa?

- O que faz aqui, Potter?

Ele ficou alguns momentos em silêncio, até dizer, encolhendo os ombros:

- Só vim te fazer companhia.

- O.k. – murmurei, mais comigo mesma.

Andamos, andamos e andamos. Pela neve fria e com o vento cortando nossos rostos. Andamos até o castelo. Sem dizer uma palavra. Andamos novamente até o Salão Comunal, onde eu me despedi com um aceno, correspondido pelo mesmo, e subi até meu dormitório – de onde só saí para o jantar.

Desci para o Salão Principal na mesma hora de todos os dias, e passei o fim do dia sem mais novidades – e sem mais Potter.


	3. Capítulo Três

Revoadas de corujas em todas as manhãs; Potter flertando com variadas garotas; Sirius e Marlene agarrando-se; Pettigrew empanturrando-se de comida. Cenas que, como de costume, se repetiram por toda a semana. Com a quantidade absurda de deveres de casa, e o show que vemos a cada manhã, tarde e noite feito pelos Marotos, a semana passou num piscar de olhos.

Chegara o dia da festa e eu havia conseguido um horário no tão disputado banheiro – aproveitando a saída de Emmeline com o namorado – e estava começando a arrumar-me para a festa. Havíamos sido liberados das aulas da tarde para que pudéssemos nos arrumar com calma. E eu precisava de quatro horas para me arrumar com calma. Eu ri ao pensar nisso. A voz extremamente racional em minha cabeça perguntou – Quem você está querendo impressionar? – Eu não sei, respondi.

Perdi-me em pensamentos novamente, enquanto encarava as maquilagens de minhas amigas, espalhadas por todo o banheiro. E elas têm uma coleção admirável. Tantas opções, e não faço a mínima idéia de qual escolher. Peguei uma sombra escura, meu lápis, e um rímel. Ótimo.

- Quem está no banheiro? – ouvi Marlene perguntar de dentro do quarto.

- Lily – respondi.

- Não demore!

Despi-me então e entrei no chuveiro para tomar meu banho. Marlene havia sido tão civilizada que eu até estranhara. Mas durou pouco. Cinco minutos mais tarde, ela socava a porta e berrava:

- Sai logo daí, Lily!

Não tive escolha. Apressei-me no banho e saí.

Horas mais tarde, continuávamos nos arrumando. Eu tentava fazer alguns cachos em meu cabelo, enquanto Marlene lutava com sua fantasia – que eu continuo o a afirmar, mais parecia uma lingerie, tentando fazê-la caber em si. E Emmeline punha mais pó em seu rosto já cheio de maquilagem.

Enquanto descíamos as escadas, atraímos vários olhares para nós, incluindo o do trio encostado ao sofá. James, Sirius e Remus olhavam abestalhados a cena da bruxa Marlene, a anjo Emmeline e a princesa Lily. Andamos até eles, onde cada uma de minhas amigas abraçou seu namorado, enquanto eu cruzei meus braços. Sirius estava vestido de vampiro, e Remus de anjo – como Emmeline.

- De que está vestido, Potter? – perguntei irônica, fitando seu uniforme de Quadribol.

- Jogador de Quadribol – ele falou fracamente.

Estávamos sentados em uma mesa no canto de um salão ornamentado com bexigas e velas. Notavelmente. Sirius e Marlene dançavam na grande pista de dança ao centro; Emmeline e Remus haviam sumido; então restávamos eu e Potter, desviando olhares um do outro.

- Lily – ele chamou, quebrando o silêncio que reinava entre nós – Preciso conversar com você.

- Fale – disse, entediada.

- Poderia ser lá fora? – ele perguntou, apontando com a cabeça os jardins.

- Como quiser – falei, levantando-me.

Nos jardins

- O que quer? – perguntei, enquanto nos posicionávamos embaixo de uma árvore qualquer.

- Quero saber algo.

- O quê? – Seu mistério começava a irritar-me.

- Por que não acredita no que sinto por você?

- Não tenho provas de que seja verdadeiro, Potter – falei, obviamente.

- Quer que eu prove a você? – ele perguntou, no que eu balancei afirmativamente minha cabeça – E como faço isso?

- Não importam os meios, - encolhi meus ombros – apenas me prove.

Senti-o inclinando-se lentamente em minha direção, aproximando-se mais.

- Beijar-me não é maneira – falei rígida – Dessa forma apenas provará que me ama como ama a todas as meninas com que fica.

Ele olhou-me de forma estranha, talvez piedade por eu ainda acreditar em amor. Eu não sei.

Saí andando, pretendendo sair daquele local o mais rápido que pudesse.

Algum tempo mais tarde, eu mexia em um palitinho na mesa, procurando aliviar meu tédio, quando Sirius dirigiu-se a mim.

- Sabe onde James está? – perguntou.

- Na última vez que o vi, nos jardins.

- Pode chamá-lo aqui? – Fiz uma careta. – Por favor – ele pediu em uma voz suplicante.

- Farei o esforço – falei, revirando os olhos. O que seria pior que o tédio?

Chegando aos jardins, avistei arbustos, árvores, o lago, e todo o tipo estranho de bichos que só se vê em Hogwarts. Mas nada de Potter.

- Potter? – chamei-o – Potter?

Atrás de um arbusto, avistei uma menina de cabelos louros. Atracava-se com um garoto. De cabelos conhecidos. Eles interromperam o beijo, encarando-me. Dei as costas e pus me a correr, pensando em quão hipócrita James Potter era.

Cheguei ao dormitório com lágrimas no rosto. Lágrimas raivosas. Após sair correndo, sem olhar para trás ou para os lados, não sabia se minha reação havia chamado a atenção. E não me importava. Tudo o que queria era livrar-me da cena que ecoava em minha cabeça. E pensar que eu havia considerado o que ele havia me dito fazia as lágrimas correrem em maior quantidade. Se quisesse apenas beijar-me, levar-me para a cama, ou o que seja, não teria tido todo o trabalho de inventar um discurso eloqüente. Mas agora eu via claramente, seu discurso era eloqüente sim, mas de fato o que eu imaginava, uma mentira.

Cobri-me inteiramente com as cobertas, forçando-me a dormir.

Ainda tentava pegar no sono, quando Marlene adentrou o quarto.

- O que James fez? – perguntou, direta.

Desabafei a história à ela.

- Está caidinha por ele, não é, Lils? – perguntou, meio que retoricamente.

- Não! – exclamei prontamente.

- Se você diz – ela falou, dando de ombros – Estou voltando para a festa.

Mais um turbilhão de pensamentos invadira minha mente. Fazia algum sentido o que Marlene havia dito? Não, não, não! - a voz em minha cabeça berrava. Eu não sabia o que estava sentindo por ele, mas de qualquer modo, não queria sentir. Nada.


	4. Capítulo Quatro

Minhas amigas não acordaram-me, portanto eu as amaldiçoava mentalmente. Abri os olhos devagar, ainda sonolentos e um pouco inchados, e me sobressaltei ao ver os ponteiros no relógio. Havia perdido as duas primeiras aulas. De um salto, reuni meu uniforme e migrei para o banheiro. Estava à dez minutos da terceira aula, sem chances de eu conseguir tomar um banho, mesmo considerando meus cabelos, com resquícios de cachos. Enfiei as pontas debaixo d'água e prendi um rabo-de-cavalo.

Saí correndo até às masmorras e encontrei Slughorn já reunido com os alunos na sala. Sentei-me na fileira da frente, pelo que Potter sentava-se nas últimas. Também não procurei por Emmeline ou Marlene, ainda com raiva por terem se esquecido de mim.

Ao meu lado sentava-se Louis King, também estudante da Grifinória. Não o conhecia bem, mas não queria conversar, de qualquer maneira.

Quase ao fim da aula, Slughorn soltou um de seus belíssimos comentários.

- Por que se sentou afastada de suas amigas, Lily?

Abri minha boca, mas ele, como de costume, não me deu chances de responder.

- Oho! – exclamou – Seria algo com James Potter?

Os olhares de todas a sala se viraram em minha direção e eu ruborizei, tremendo de raiva.

Sentei-me na mesa da Grifinória no almoço, estava faminta, em um lugar bastante distante de Pettigrew, para que não disputássemos a comida.

Após um tempo, minhas amigas largaram seus respectivos namorados e se juntaram a mim, dando explicações.

- Desculpe! – Emmeline se aproximou, dizendo – Deixe-nos explicar.

- Semana que vem é o aniversário de James e faremos uma festa surpresa para ele. – informou Marlene - Encontramo-nos com Sirius e Remus para planejar como será.

- E acabamos por esquecer de voltar ao quarto para a acordar – completou Emmeline.

- A propósito, você vai, não é? – perguntou.

- Não sei, Emme – disse – Nem ao menos falando com ele estou.

Neste momento o encarei, ele olhava pensativamente para um ponto distante.

- Ele iria querer a futura Sra. Potter lá – Emmeline falou, fazendo-me revirar os olhos.

- Você quer dizer a garota loura da festa ou ele já está saindo com outra? – perguntei com ironia.

A ronda da tarde foi um desastre. Remus e eu tivemos de ficar como loucos a resgatar um grupo de alunos do terceiro ano que resolveram mergulhar no lago. Avery e Mulciber aprontaram com um outro grupo de alunos e tivemos de separá-los. Demos uma detenção à cada, e nos xingaram de forma que mereciam mais dez.

E, ao chegar ao dormitório, pensando apenas em minha cama quente a esperar-me, encontro Marlene soluçando ao colo de Emmeline.

Joguei meus casaco e sapatos ao lado da cama e me sentei perto das duas. Encarei Emmeline, confusa.

- Sirius e Marlene terminaram – me informou.

Marlene soluçou alto.

- E qual motivo ele alegou?

- Sabe como é Sirius, não prende-se a nenhuma garota – me respondeu Emmeline – Creio que Marlene foi sua namorada mais duradoura.

- Eles namoraram apenas por uma semana e meia – lembrei, indignada.

- Pois saiba, – exclamou Marlene – foi a melhor uma semana e meia da minha vida!

Fitei Emmeline, que mordia seu lábio inferior, prendendo o riso. Não consegui controlar-me, ri. Emmeline juntou-se a mim.

Marlene nos olhou, indignada, mas não se demorou a rir um pouco também.

- Amanhã você estará com outro, Lene – apostou Emmeline.

E não estava errada. No almoço, Marlene conversava animada com um garoto da Corvinal, sorrindo e jogando seu charme. Bem na reta aonde Sirius se sentava, encarando-os com um olhar mortal. Hilariante.

Perguntei detalhes à Emmeline sobre a festa do Potter. Dumbledore havia permitido a festa no Salão Principal, ou seja, será um grande evento. Ofereci-me para ajudá-los na decoração. Por mais que Potter não significasse nada à mim, eu não deixaria de ficar com meus amigos.

Remus se atrasou novamente para a ronda. Desde que começara a namorar, sempre atrasava-se. Fiquei a curtir meu tédio, quando reparei em um casal a beijar-se perto do lago. Sem dúvidas, Marlene e um desconhecido.

Mas o que chamara minha atenção não fora os dois, e sim o garoto a andar em direção a eles, lançando-lhes um olhar furioso. Sirius.

Corri, notavelmente, a curta distância até arbusto mais próximo para conseguir uma melhor visão.

- Charlie? – Sirius chamou, interrompendo propositalmente o casal – Sua irmã está solteira, não?

- Sim, – o garoto respondeu, com um olhar confuso – porque?

- Sabe onde ela está? – o Sirius ignorou.

- Poções, mas...

Sirius virou-se de costas e saiu a andar, deixando Marlene intrigada, como obviamente pretendia.

- O que faz aqui, Lily? – me surpreendeu Remus – Por que está a esconder-se atrás desse arbusto?

- Estava a observar Sirius e Marlene – esclareci – Percebeu que estão, cada um, em uma tentativa de enciumar o outro?

- Está funcionando.

- Concordo. Até a festa estarão juntos novamente.

- Ah, amanhã vá até a sala de Transfiguração depois das aulas. Iremos fazer uma reunião sobre a festa.

- Vou checar se posso ir – falei, com fingido desinteresse.

- Ocupada demais, Lily? – perguntou intrigado - Com o quê?

- Desculpe, Remus, mas isso não o interessa. E creio que a pergunta exata seria com quem.

Apressei meu passo. Conhecendo Remus como o fazia, Potter logo ficaria a par.

O jogo estava virando.


	5. Capítulo Cinco

Sentei-me novamente com Louis Dolman na aula de Poções, porém, fui acompanhada por Marlene desta vez, visto que não queria sentar-se de maneira alguma perto de Sirius. Enquanto meu motivo era o de continuar a proeza de ignorar James Potter.

Marlene passara a aula a tagarelar com Louis. A tagarelar tanto que o professor teve que repreendê-los diversas vezes. Mais tarde naquele dia, ela me confidenciou que havia se interessado nele, e que o considerava um bom candidato a par para a festa do prepotente.

Estávamos saindo da sala de aula, quando sinto um puxão em minha blusa. Tive a impressão de que Marlene não havia percebido que sumi de repente, tão entretida estava em sua conversa com Louis. Emmeline me perguntou, então:

- Com quem está saindo, Lily? – Claro. Sentando-se perto dos Marotos, certamente ouviu Remus contar sobre minha reposta do dia anterior.

- Alguém – respondi, com um ar misterioso.

- Potter está se mordendo de ciúmes! – exclamou – Não era o que pretendia, era?

- Não, claro que não – respondi – Somos como água e vinho.

Alcancei Marlene antes de chegar à escada, ainda com a impressão de estar invisível. Logo após chegarmos ao térreo, nos deparamos com a cena de Sirius se atracando com uma garota. Marlene não pôde esconder seu olhar enciumado; mas o disfarçou quando romperam o beijo, ao perceber a aglomeração de pessoas vinda no sub-solo. Ela empinou o nariz e foi até o Salão Comunal sem dizer uma palavra, apenas concordando com o que Louis dizia.

Após as aulas, minhas amigas e os Marotos foram à sala de Transfiguração para a tal reunião. Como eu, supostamente, estava ocupada hoje, não poderia aparecer por lá. Estragaria todo o suspense. Portanto, pedi a Louis que me fizesse companhia. Ele não fez objeções. Passamos o fim de tarde à beira do lago conversando.

Continuamos, eu e Marlene, a sentar junto de nosso novo amigo nas aulas que se seguiram durante a semana. E o sábado não demorou a chegar. À tarde, ajudei na decoração do Salão Principal, que fora interditado logo após o almoço. Depois, corri para o dormitório, procurando chegar antes de minhas amigas. E consegui. Me tranquei no banheiro e tomei um banho demorado. Quando desliguei o chuveiro pude ouvir Marlene a gritar algo contra mim. As duas quase se estapearam para decidir quem tomaria banho em seguida. Sequei meu cabelo e enfrentei um dilema: a roupa. Dessa vez eu não me fantasiaria, então tinha em mente algo mais sensual. Por isso, invadi o guarda-roupa de Marlene. Encontrei um vestido tomara-que-caia preto que se encaixava perfeitamente em mim. O vesti e calcei sapatos de salto-alto na cor preta também. Fiz meu caminho, então, para o Salão Comunal. Estranhei ver tantas pessoas já arrumadas rondando por lá como se não fosse uma surpresa. Encontrei Remus no meio da multidão e o chamei.

- Onde está o Potter? – perguntei.

- Supostamente em uma aula extra com McGonagall – respondeu, completando com um sorriso maroto – Saudades?

Lancei-lhe uma careta.

Pouco mais tarde minhas amigas se uniram a nós. Marlene deu um grande abraço apertado em Louis, para o ciúmes de Sirius. Todos descemos juntos em direção ao Salão, que estava todo ornamentado, com faixas e bolas, e uma enorme pista de dança ao centro. Mas é claro que não importava o quão bem arrumado estivesse o Salão, pois para alguns casais, a festa aconteceria lá fora...

Todos nos escondemos para a chegada de Potter. Ele abriu a porta do Salão e se deparou com pessoas pulando de seus esconderijos e cantando o parabéns. Queria eu ter uma câmera nesse momento para registrar sua cara de surpresa. Como eu não poderia ignorá-lo em sua própria festa, apenas o parabenizei secamente, que foi replicado por ele com um obrigado, igualmente seco. Após isso, me sentei em uma mesa com Louis, Marlene, Emmeline e Remus.

Após um tempo de festa, estávamos eu e Marlene dançando na pista. Ela me puxou para um canto afastado, onde se podia conversar sem a necessidade de berros, e me pediu:

- Fale com Louis?

- O que? – perguntei.

- Você sabe, Lily – ela disse, revirando os olhos.

- Ah, sim – lembrei.

Fui até a mesa, onde Louis se encontrava. Tentei falar com ele, mas precisávamos falar alto demais para nos entendermos, então sugeri que fossemos aos jardins.

Chegando nesses, eu disse:

- Marlene está afim de você, e me pediu para perguntar-te se não...

- Lily, – ele me cortou – eu não vou ficar com Marlene apenas para ser usado como objeto de ciúmes para Sirius Black.

Eu assenti com a cabeça. Ele estava certo, Marlene iria apenas usá-lo.

- E além do mais, – senti-o inclinando-se em minha direção – estou gostando de outra garota.

Agora estávamos perto demais, e ele se inclinara mais, deixando apenas poucos centímetros de distância entre nossos rostos. E então me beijou. Eu poderia interromper o beijo se quisesse. Talvez por minha própria ética até deveria. Mas não o fiz. Nada me impedia de ter um relacionamento. Não era como se todos os garotos fossem idiotas como James Potter. Louis poderia ser diferente. Poderia ocupar-me durante algum tempo. Em vez a empurrá-lo, abracei-o mais, aprofundando o beijo. Eu explicaria a Marlene mais tarde...

O que era um beijo se tornou outro e mais outro. Nos separamos por um momento tomar fôlego e rimos por aquilo não ser planejado.

- Você é perfeita, Lils – disse, acariciando meu rosto com as costas das mãos.

Sem saber o que dizer apenas sorri timidamente, observando ele aproximar-se novamente e beijar-me.

Enquanto beijava-o nunca imaginei que na porta do castelo estava um garoto de cabelos desgrenhados, assistindo atentamente a cena e bufando de ódio.


	6. Capítulo Seis

Potter continuava a arrastar-me feito louco pelo Salão Principal, parando somente ao encontrar um canto afastado e desértico.

- Quero meu presente! – ordenou de forma brusca, apertando os punhos com força.

- Está bêbado, Potter? Não comprei nada para você. Você não é nada para mim – disse engolindo seco o olhar penetrante que ele me lançava.

- Quero o meu beijo! – falou colocando as mãos em volta de meu rosto, segurando-o fortemente.

- Não vou beijá-lo! – falei entre dentes.

- Se beijou aquele idiota do Louis, não custa nada beijar-me – falou com um sorriso cínico, ainda com as mãos em meu rosto.

- Louis não tem saliva de quase toda a população feminina na boca, ele não é um galinha... Por isso beijei-o e beijo quantas vezes quiser. Porque ele beija tão bem – falei provocando-o.

Ele estreitou seu corpo no meu e me beijou furiosamente. Não me movi, não retribui o beijo, e quando ele terminou, me olhou de forma raivosa.

- Não vai facilitar?

- Nem um pouco.

- Então ficaremos aqui até beijar-me do mesmo modo como o beijou no jardim.

- Você não cansa? Há tantas garotas por aí – disse tentando soltar-me do abraço, mas ele não permitiu.

- Tenho a noite inteira... E muita vontade.

Revirei os olhos, antes de sentir a língua dele invadir minha boca com vontade. Ele me largou quando ouvimos alguém berrar meu nome. Louis vinha em nossa direção e gritava:

- Largue-a!

Ele se jogou por cima de Potter e os dois começaram a estapear-se. Corri, procurando por alguém que pudesse pará-los. Encontrei Remus no meio da pista e o arrastei para onde estavam. Remus segurou Potter no que eu segurei Louis.

Puxei Louis para o Salão Principal e percebi que ele tinha um olho roxo e um sangramento em seu braço. Subi com ele para a Sala Comunal. Estava vazia, afinal todos estavam na festa do Potter.

Deitei-o em um sofá e me ajoelhei no chão em frente à ele para examinar seu braço.

- O que ele fez com você? – me perguntou.

- Ele não me machucou.

- Mas o que ele queria?

- Que eu o beijasse como te beijei – entreguei.

Louis apertou os punhos e fez menção de levantar-se.

- Não – disse autoritária – Você continuará aqui enquanto eu pego algo para curar seu braço.

- Você manda – ele falou.

Desci do dormitório com um vidro de Marlene para machucados. Ficamos conversando enquanto eu passava o remédio em seu braço.

Algum tempo mais tarde a Sala já estava bem movimentada. Casais se beijavam, meninas choravam e pessoas bêbadas conversavam sobre assuntos sem nexo.

Enquanto Louis tocava meu rosto delicadamente, percebi a presença de James no Salão Comunal. Como em um golpe de sorte, virei meu rosto e toquei meus lábios nos de Louis, que motivado continuou o beijo. Enquanto ele se entregava e fechava os olhos, permaneci com meus olhos abertos, olhando fixamente para James, sentindo o sabor doce da vingança. Só então percebi uma garota andando atrás dele. Ele a agarrou pela cintura e enquanto subia as escadas para o dormitório, pude ver em seus olhos castanhos, agora tão transparentes, o ódio que sentia. Não me fiz de rogada e continuei o beijo encarando-o e em certo momento em que ele abraçou com mais força a garota, um pequeno tapa de ciúmes me acometeu. Olhei mais uma vez para ele e parei o beijo, deslizando meus lábios para o pescoço de Louis, onde comecei a dar leves beijinhos. Quando Potter parecia quase explodir de ódio dei mais um beijo no pescoço de Louis e movimentei sem som meus lábios:

- Você quer, Potter, que eu te beije?

Ele me olhou mais profundamente e seus punhos se transformaram em bolas. Ele deu dois passos para a frente mas a garota o puxou para trás. Eu simplesmente me afastei de Louis e mandei um beijo para Potter, que balançava a cabeça de modo negativo, depois subiu as escadas empurrando a garota em sua frente. Olhou-me mais uma vez, e o que vi naquele momento foi ciúme e orgulho ferido.

Marlene se juntou à nós mais tarde e a chamei para um canto para explicar-lhe sobre Louis, o espiando pelo canto do olho, para certificar-me de que não iria subir para o dormitório e estapear James. Ela não se importou.

Já devia ser madrugada e ainda estávamos na Sala conversando. Marlene lançava olhares enciumados à Sirius, que se agarrava com uma garota perto de nós. Ela não agüentou, após um tempo observando a cena, perguntou:

- Por que não sobem para o dormitório? Aqui não é um motel.

- James me expulsou de lá – ele falou desinteressado – Disse que terei que dormir aqui.

- Por que? – ela perguntou.

- Não viu com quem ele subiu? – ele disse, e depois voltou a agarrar-se com a garota.

O típico comportamento do Potter, pensei. Esquecer-se de uma garota transando com outra.

- E porque? – ela perguntou.

- Você não viu com quem ele subiu? – ele falou e depois voltou a se agarrar com a garota.

O típico comportamento do Potter, pensei. Esquecer de uma garota transando com outra.


End file.
